My New Moon
by MrsElrohir-Ancalime
Summary: Dit is wat ik leuk vind dat er zou gebeuren in New Moon! Enjoy! :-D


**(A/N Dit is mijn eerste fanfic op deze site. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden! R&R please!)**

Ik stond bij de rand van de klif. "Ik moet dit doen" Fluisterde ik. "Waarom dan?" Vroeg de Edward-stem. _Omdat dit de enige manier is waarop je bij me blijft. Ik kan niet zonder je! _Dacht ik."Ga alsjeblieft weg van die rand." Fluisterde de stem. _Nee. _Antwoorde ik met mijn gedachte. Ik nam een stap dichter naar de rand en keek naar beneden. Het zag er veel hoger uit dan ik dacht dat het was. En het water was pikzwart. "Ik kan het niet." Fluisterde ik. Stomme, bange kip dat ik was. "Goedzo! Loop alsjeblieft weg van de rand." Zei Edward's stem in mijn hoofd. Ik luisterde naar de fluwelen stem en deed een stap naar achter. Gelijk hoorde ik de prachtige stem niet meer. Het laatste wat ik hoorde was "Je weet toch wel dat ik van je ho…." En toen was de stem weg. Ik zakte op mijn knieën en snikte. Een paar minuten lang huilde ik bij de rand van de klif. Ik veegde de laatste traan weg en stond op. Ik draaide me om en rende weg.

Ik rende weg van het donkere water, van de klif en van het strand. Ik stapte zo snel mogelijk mijn auto in zodra ik die had bereikt. Ik reed, met een snelheid die ik normaal nooit zou gebruiken, naar huis. Toen ik aankwam stond de cruiser niet voor de deur. Charlie was weg. Hij was aan het jagen op Jake die op Victoria aan het jagen was. Ik stapte de auto uit en liep naar de voordeur.

Ik voelde ogen in mijn rug prikken, wat ik raar vond omdat er niemand was op straat. Ik draaide me om en zag Victoria met een menselijke snelheid naar me toelopen. Haar bloedrode ogen waren op mij gericht, haar vuurrode haar waaide alle kanten op haar gezicht stond een angstaanjagende glimlach. Toen zag ik een roestbruine wolf vanuit mijn ooghoek. Victoria wende haar hoofd af van mij en keek naar Jake, de glimlach op haar gezicht werd breder. Jake sprong maar Victoria deed een klein stapje naar recht zodat hij net naast haar op de grond landde. Victoria keek nog even snel naar mij en rende daarna weg. Jake rende achter haar aan. Ik stond met mijn rug tegen de voordeur aan, mijn mond open gezakt. Ik kon me een paar minuten niet bewegen. Zodra ik weer gevoel had in mijn benen deed ik de deur open en liep naar binnen. Ik rende naar boven, naar mijn kamer. Ik plofte op mijn bed tewijl de tranen weer begonnen te stromen.

Ik was bezorg om Jake. Wat als hem wat zou overkomen? Hij was de enige die me nog een beetje kom opvrolijken nu de Edward-stem ook weg was. Ik besloot dat ik iets moest zoeken waardoor de stem terug zou komen. Maar wat? Ik liep naar beneden en ging op de bank zitten. Uit verveling deed ik de TV maar aan. Ik zapte en kwam op een net wat mijn aandacht trok. Op het beeld stond met sierleijke letters "Miami Ink". Meteen wist ik wat ik moest doen. Ik ging een tattoo nemen. Ik rende weer naar boven om mijn tekenblok te halen dat al zo'n 13 jaar in de la lag.

Ik dacht diep na. Wat wilde ik? En waar? Ik begon te tekenen. Toen ik klaar was met tekenen en inkleuren had ik een zwarte roos getekend. Van de roos kwam een druppel bloed. Onder de roos was ene gebroken hart. Ik had nooit geweten dat ik zo mooi kon tekenen. Het was super, maar er miste nog iets. Met de meest sierlijke letters schreef ik "E.C." eronder. Nu was het plaatje af. (Ik heb een plaatje gemaakt dat een beetje het idee weergeeft, staat helemaal onderaan)

Ik besloot dat ik de tattoo de volgende dag wilde laten zetten. Ik had alle spullen opgeruimd en was ik eten aan het koken. Charlie vertelde over een paar sporen die hij had gevonden terwijl ik het eten opschepte. Ik was niet echt aan het luisteren. Ik was aan het dromen over mijn tattoo. Voor het eerst sinds een paar maanden keek ik uit naar iets. Ik at in stilte mijn eten en vertelde Charlie dat ik moe was, ook al was ik dat niet. Ik deed snel mijn pyjama aan, dook mijn bed in en viel in slaap. Tot mijn grote verbazing had ik deze nacht geen nachtmerrie maar een vredige droom.


End file.
